Mary-Sue, ou comment dé-crédibiliser les Avengers
by Yenoth
Summary: Connaissez-vous Mary-Sue (May pour les intimes) ? Mais ne fuyez pas voyons ! Tout le monde aime May ! Voici un concentré de choses que j'ai lu (pauvre de moi) dans certaine fics (pas sur ce site, merci) Avengers ! En joie... (K pour les quelques vulgarités)


_**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue dans ma tête !  
Dans une envie pressante d'humour, j'ai écris ceci. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les conneries sans noms que  
je déblatère, mais bon...  
**_

_**D'aucun diront que c'est du déjà vue, mais personnellement je me  
suis bien marrée en y pensant, bien poilée en l'écrivant et bien bidonnée en la relisant.**_

_**J'espère que le sentiment sera partager... Oui, J'inaugure mon compte avec une Crack-Fic ! Biiiiiien !**_

* * *

**Chapitre I - La Mary-Sue  
**_Les choses qui m'agacent chez les OCs, de manières sur-exagérée !_

* * *

**Mary-Sue, qui est-elle ?**

Orpheline recrutée dès sa naissance par le SHIELD, Mary-Sue - May pour les intimes - manifeste immédiatement des dispositions pour **TOUTES** les spécialités de l'organisation clandestine. A l'âge de 4 ans elle sait tirer (arme à feu, arc, etc.), à 5 ans elle sait se battre (d'ailleurs elle détient toutes les ceintures en double et a gravit tous les dan de tous les art-martiaux d'un coup !), à 6 ans elle détient tous les permis et sait piloter toutes les machines, à 7 ans elle devient aussi ingénieur (elle a elle-même dessinée, conçue et construit l'héliporteur), dans la même années, elle obtient son diplôme de médecine et sait donc soigner (elle connait toutes les spécialités avec une certaine disposition pour la gastro-entérologie et l'urologie), ainsi s'enchaine les prouesses. Jusqu'à ses 25 ans, elle n'aura de cesse de se trouver des dons.

Mais la jeune femme est aussi humaine, et elle à une personnalité bien affirmée ! Tout le monde le sait, May est la tolérance incarnée, elle se sacrifierait pour son amant (qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas à choisir parmi tous ses prétendants, elle les aime tous !) ses amis, et même ses ennemis ! D'ailleurs, des ennemis, elle n'en a pas ! Et si elle en a, ils ne le restent pas longtemps. On ne peut qu'aimer May ! Elle plait d'un regard, elle a une voix merveilleuse et elle a un don inné pour avoir des dons. Elle apprend très vite, mais ne se vante jamais. Elle est l'humilité, la gentillesse, la tempérance et la pureté incarnée, en plus d'être une personnalité terriblement, affreusement et cruellement torturée !

May est d'ailleurs une beauté pure, époustouflante, incroyable, lumineuse, que dis-je ? Elle _EST_ la beauté (tout adjectif comprit). Son corps parfait, des formes parfaites, une taille parfaite... Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas parfait chez elle ? Ses grands yeux d'un bleu orangé aux multiples reflets colorés, tel une aurore boréale une journée de printemps en Afrique Subsaharienne ? Non, ses yeux sont parfaits ! Quoi d'autre ? Peut-être ses long, parfaitement lisse, magnifique, lourdement bouclé (car elle est très polyvalente, même dans la beauté), brillants, et soyeux cheveux blond cuivré d'un brun châtain roux ? M'enfin non ! Ils sont parfaits ! Alors peut-être ses petites joues légèrement rosé, sa peau nacré de porcelaine d'une uniformité laiteuse, sa bouche pulpeuse d'un rouge coquelicot, ses mains de fée pianiste constamment manucurée comme au premier jour, son visage d'une douceur/beauté/candeur et d'un naturelle surenchérit tellement pas possible qu'il en est étrangement faux ? Non ! Elle est parfaite ! D'ailleurs vous cherchez le mot "parfait" dans le dictionnaire, vous tombez sur ça :

**Parfait, adj, mn :** Mary-Sue

_CQFD mes amis !_

* * *

**May et les Avengers.**

May est plus belle que Natasha, plus intelligente que Bruce et Tony réunies, plus précise que Clint, plus puissante que Thor et plus droite que Steve. Mais elle ne s'en vante pas non, non, non !

_Par exemple :_ elle met juste des combinaisons en cuir brillant noir terriblement moulante et des bottes à talons aiguilles de 35 centimètres **_parce que c'est super pratique_** ! Elle ouvre d'ailleurs la fermeture éclair jusqu'au nombril, dévoilant un décolleté indécent et surtout un corps vraisemblablement nue en dessous (c'est pas pratique les sous-vêtements !), parce qu'elle ne peut pas respirer à cause de sa généreuse poitrine. Mais en rien ça n'est vulgaire, elle excite juste ses coéquipiers de manières insouciantes. (elle a tendance à ne pas comprendre leur trouble, mais c'est parce que son esprit est pur et qu'elle ne connait pas le désir sexuel !).

* * *

**Mais niveau relation, rien n'est plus merveilleux que l'entente Avengers/Mary-Sue.**

Natasha et May son super copine, cependant Natasha est secrètement supra-jalouse de sa meilleure amie. Elle est tellement plus parfaite qu'elle ! Au début, elle avait pris la jeune fille sous son aile et l'avait entrainée aux arts de l'espionnage. Mais au bout de 4 heures d'entrainement, l'élève avait dépassé le maitre, et maintenant c'était Natasha qui en apprenait tous les jours avec May. Mary-Sue sait que Natasha est amoureuse de Clint, mais elle ne peut lui dire que, récemment, Barton lui a fait (pour la énième fois) sa déclaration. Elle ne veut pas faire souffrir Tasha ! Les deux filles aiment se balader ensemble, mais la russe à l'impression de passer pour un gros boudin dégueu à côté de la pâtisserie qu'est May... Cette dernière, en parfaite amie, la rassure sur son physique acceptable, voire consommable.

Avec Bruce, ça a été plus compliqué. Ce dernier ne voulait pas côtoyer la jeune fille parfaite d'une beauté pure, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait peur de lui faire du mal dans l'une de ses transformations. Mais il avait fallu qu'il déploie Hulk pour se rendre compte que la grosse bête verte ultra violente et massivement destructrice faisait office d'ourson en peluche en présence de la douce May. Oui, elle était dotée de cette capacité unique de pouvoir calmer Hulk d'un regard. Du coup il perdait pas mal de combat, parce qu'il se mettait à gazouiller en la voyant et perdait toute crédibilité face au ennemi. Mais ça n'est qu'un détail... Hulk à, lui aussi, un gros cœur gorgée de sang qui bat en présence de la jeune femme !

Thor, lui, veut se marier à May. La raison est simple : la simple mortelle totalement basique qu'est Jane ne pourra jamais - ne serait-ce - qu'égaler la beauté d'un des poils pubiens de Mary-sue ! La jeune femme est juste celle qui faut pour assurer la descendance royale d'Asgard ! Récemment - et dans un heureux hasard - elle a réussi à porter Mjolnir. Le dieu a vu sa comme un signe, _normal_ ! Le problème, c'est que la jeune femme n'arrive pas à faire son choix entre lui, Tony, Clint, Rogers et Bruce (et tous les autres).

Tony - le playboy, milliardaire, génie, philanthrope - n'est qu'un gros macho, pecno, sous doué, misanthrope à côté de May. Mais depuis qu'il la connait, il a assumé tous ses nouveaux défauts et accepte volontiers de se faire enseigner tout ce qu'il sait approximativement sur la mécanique. Si lui est un génie, elle est une déesse. D'ailleurs, il s'évertue à le lui dire. Il en est fol amoureux et est bien décidé à ne plus coucher à droite à gauche pour elle ! Il irait jusqu'à se raser le dessus du crâne, à s'énuquer et à enfiler une tenue de moine pour elle ! Dernièrement, la jeune femme à trouver 78,999 erreurs de calcul dans la dernière découverte de l'ex-génie. Bon joueur, il lui a donné crédit et est allé la placer dans son testament sans oublier de, justement, oublier Pepper - sa fidèle seconde depuis toujours. Il est si facile d'oublier les autres quand on a May à ses côtés ! Elle a aussi fait en sorte de découvrir un nouveau composant pour le réacteur ARK, comme ça Tony est invincible et ne vieillit plus. De plus, elle a légèrement amélioré son armure. Trois fois rien, un boulon ici et un coup de peinture là, histoire de la rendre totalement indestructible et inépuisable !

Clint est totalement dingue de la jeune femme. Pour lui Natasha, _la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée_ avant ça, n'est qu'une plaisanterie discount. A présent, May est devenue _la femme qu'il aime depuis toujours_. Dans les concours de précision qu'il s'étaient amusés à faire, si Clint visait toujours le centre de la cible sans sourcillé, May s'arrangeait pour trouver un point encore plus centrer que le centre lui-même, un point invisible dans l'espace qui se révélait être le centre ultime (division par zéro ?!). De plus, elle faisait office de psy pour l'homme. Chamboulé d'avoir été manipulé par Loki, il n'en revenait pas que les fangirls imaginent que cet évènement l'ai conduit à devenir un jouet sexuel entre les mains du Dieu fripon ! Mais elle le rassurait, en disant que ça n'avait rien d'imaginèrent et qu'il pouvait se vanter d'avoir éveillé le désir du Dieu ! Après tout, quelle fangirl n'aimerait pas se faire violer par Loki ?

Enfin, il y avait Steve. Captain ne voyait qu'une chose en May : c'était son double, son clone (à peu de chose près : elle était dépourvue de phallus, doté d'un tour de poitrine à faire pâlir toutes les dames, et - _elle_ - elle était parfaite !). Une personne si droite moralement, si torturée, si... si Mary-Sue ne pouvait qu'être admirée ! Le nouveau drapeau de l'Amérique, tout comme la statue de la liberté, devait avoir ce visage ! En plus, paraitrait-il qu'elle serait aussi pucelle que lui... Enfin non, lui est puceau !

* * *

**Mary-Sue et Loki.**

Aaaaaah ! Toute une histoire tellement pas prévisible. Comment aurait-on pu croire que Loki aurait laissé tomber ses désirs de vengeance, ses pouvoirs, le Tesseract et faire la paix avec Thor juste pour les beaux yeux couleur Ponyland de May ? Mais PERSONNE voyons. Par contre, la jeune femme - _elle_ - a toujours su, et cela dès le premier regard, que Loki avait du bon ! Il n'y avait que elle (et les nombreuse fangirls en chaleurs) pour voir ce qu'il était réellement ! Juste un enfant en peine, une petite boule toute mignonne d'humanité refoulée, un concentré de chagrin, un homme brisé, un chaton sous la pluie ou encore une demoiselle en détresse ! Pas le moins du monde** un sorcier misanthrope mégalomane frustrer et sans coeur près à décimer l'espèce humaine pour une parcelle de pouvoir !** Jamais !

Comme toute bonne histoire pas prévisible qui se respecte, Loki n'embrassera pas fougueusement une May mourante sur le champ de bataille, blessé mortellement à tous les organes vitaux pour avoir sauvé tout le monde (même les Chitauris), devant le regard passionné et super triste des Avengers. Bien sûr, elle ne survivra pas, se mariera pas à un Loki ayant reçu l'absolution d'Odin, n'aura pas d'enfants que Uncle Thor adorera et ne fera pas de tous les Avengers, membres du SHIELD et Chitauris leurs parrain(e)s !

Fin !

* * *

**Avez-vous trouvez ça drôle ? Tant pis...****  
**

**En joie !**


End file.
